Alone
by AerrowLover
Summary: Oneshot, hint of Adam/Hiro - "After all, it only takes an occasion like this to arise and then you realise just how alone in the world you really are." When you are trapped for eternity, you do a lot of thinking, for it is all you can do.


**Hey folks! Well, this is now my first Heroes Fanfic. I've written for Storm Hawks and Robin Hood, and I have a CSI: Miami one under way but this is my first one for Heroes. This is just a one shot, but I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"Let me out! Carp! CARP! Let me out!"

His voice was hoarse and cracked from the hours of shouting that had received no response. He had scraped and clawed at the coffin lid above him for ages. It may be too dark for him to see, but he could feel. He could feel _everything_. Like the pain that radiated of his fingers and hands from the losing battle with the lid; he could feel the lines that he had created using his nails, and briefly wondered whether anyone will ever see them. His heart was slowing, his breathing was speeding.

He swore lightly when he felt another fingernail break, and his hand was suddenly wet. Yet more blood. After a minute, however, it stops and a new nail is there, ready to continue where he had left off.

He was struggling to breathe. He smiled weakly to himself at this revelation, knowing what would happen next. After all, when you cannot die, everything forms a pattern, a rotation. You are forced to continue everything over and over again, until you can count the seconds and minutes that pass and know how long you will have until it starts again.

Adam Monroe knew that lesson well. It had happened to him many, many times in his far longer-than-average lifespan. He was used to the way it worked, but he was not used to this.

Heartbreak.

His ability can heal him, from many different things; he cannot die. But his ability; his power; his gift cannot heal a broken heart, not matter how much he wish it could. Nor could it heal the pain - that _intense_ pain- which it caused him.

He was now breathing his last breaths, and thinking his last thoughts. Well, this time around, anyway.

He realised with a jolt that this situation he was stuck in was certainly a fate worse than death. Death would be swift, easy and then he would be free. This, however was simply torture. Adam wondered if Hiro actually knew what he had done when he had trapped him here.

Adam coughed, feeling the now all too familiar burning sensation in his throat. He weakly banged on the coffin once more.

"Carp….please…please let me out…" he whispered through coughing. It was pointless, totally pointless. He knew that, but he refused to give up. He knew Hiro. Knew him all too well; knew that an act like this would make him feel terribly guilty. Eventually he would come back and dig him up.

All Adam had to do was wait. He snorted.

When he was younger, by about three hundred years, he used to be a very impatient man. He had learnt to be patient, and this was a lesson which would come in handy for the long wait that was held in store for him.

The thought of being trapped in this small…box, especially for years, made him feel terrified. If there was one thing which he abhorred, being locked up in a tiny prison for eternity was just that. He would go mad. All he would have would be his thoughts, and memories. All four hundred years worth.

Hiro… His carp, his koi. His love. He had broken his heart and betrayed him. Adam had spent years trying to get over it, but seeing Hiro again had made him freeze. He had loved Hiro and still did, but was the love returned? Adam did not want to think about how Hiro felt towards him. The last time he had seen him, Hiro had tried to kill him with a look of the utmost hate and disgust on his round face.

Adam laughed faintly. Talk about the irony of it all. The one he truly loves hates him.

His eyes were closing; his vision becoming dim and he knew his time for now was up. He knew that he would wake up again very soon, to be in the same place and start this all over again. But it was another thought that attacked his still pained-filled heart and made him feel miserable all over again.

He needed Hiro.

Without Hiro, he couldn't cope.

For Hiro had loved him once, and in that knowledge he had felt safe. But now? His carp hated him. Despised him. Without Hiro, he was lost. Without Hiro, he was alone.

Just like he would be when he woke up again, found himself back were he had left off. He would shout and scream, and hammer on the coffin lid but it would do him no good. No one would hear him.

After all, it only takes an occasion like this to arise and then you realise just how alone in the world you really are.

For Adam knew that he _was _alone, and alone he would always be.

* * *

**Yes… I know. I am a hopeless Adam/Takezo fan girl, and this is something which has been used so often, but I wanted to use it. I also love HiroXAdam/Takezo because I seriously do think that they like each other! Plus, I feel sorry for Adam. **

**Well, hope you all like! Please review, just a simple "yay" or "nay" will suffice!**


End file.
